<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A force not to be reckon with by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704860">A force not to be reckon with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Maledom, Moaning, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Howling Fjord</p><p>Fido × Jesana</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A force not to be reckon with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A force not to reckon with</strong>
</p><p>‘’Oh god, I dont think this will work’’ Jesana uttered as she laid on the table, with her legs spread and held up. She could both see and feel the head of the worgens shaft as it was pushed and gently nudged against anal hole of her own.</p><p>‘’Ah, youre one of those indecisive types, I see.’’ Fido answered. A frown formed on his face as he placed the tip of his shaft by the elfs hole. He then dripped even more of his salvia onto his length. ‘’Just dont forget who approached who. It would be pretty pathetic running away now, wouldnt it?’’</p><p>Jesana then felt strong pressure against her hole, and before she could answer with a comeback, she felt immense pain as the worgen forcefully slid his length into her. A load groan escaped her lips, as her usual cocky expression was replaced with a pained, yet turned on expression. As soon as the worgen had slid his whole length into the elf, he started uncontrollably thrusting, clearly being equally turned on as he listened to Jesana moans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>